Work And Play
by pomegranatelips
Summary: Smut with a little story thrown in. (Abbie/Nick)


Don't ask. I don't know what I was thinking. Except that it would be fun. Also a fan of puns. Nsfw +18 only.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow(TV) or its characters.

* * *

**The Box (or jar?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abbie was petite, with dark hair and big round eyes. It was a wonder how a woman of such stature could pack so much power and bite. Nick approached her at a bar they began to frequent. They had not reached a level of comfort to enjoy conversations over the phone. If she called him, she wanted to see him in person. Luckily for him, they always met at his favorite bar. He fucking hated the bars in the city.

"I'd like a Pinot Blanco please." Abbie sat across the table from him, her lips perfectly soft and pouted. "I do too." Nick gave the young waitress a wink who seemed to see Nick enough not to bother asking for his identification. Crossing his arms he leaned back in his chair with a playful smirk on his lips. "I didn't know you were a wine person." Abbie dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small locked metal bronze box decorated with ancient Greek paintings. "I'm _not_. Most wine snobs I know turn their nose up at this stuff."

Nicks eyes flashed to the box in her hand. "Is that a _pithos_?" He wore his usual attire, a fitted grey thermal and snug but distressed denim pants. Shrugging, Abbie tried not to seem impressed by his sharp eyes. "You could call it pyxis or pithos... this is Pandora's pithos." He leaned in, golden locks falling over his eyes slightly as he hunched his shoulders. "What do you want for it?" His voice lowered to nearly a whisper barely containing his excitement.

Abbie lowered her head as she furrowed her brows. "It's _not_ for sale." A glass of wine was abruptly placed on either side of the table causing them to jolt upright. Her fingers gripped the container tightly and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. "What I need you to do is help us find the key, in the old books..." Nick had grown sour at her response, he finished his glass and waved at the waitress to make another order.

Abbie continued, if he didn't catch anything she said, too bad. She didn't like to repeat herself. "...find the key, which is what unleashes the contents. Said to be all sorts of unspeakable terror. It's also said that without it, the box is just an empty vessel. If you help us find it... _then_ you can take the box."

Nick's ears perked up at the last sentence where he was included nodding eagerly. "We are finally speaking my language."

Three shot glasses of vodka were set down on the table before them. He took a shot and emptied the contents of the other into her glass.

"There ya go. Now it's a drink. So what you're saying is if I just hang around until the key shows up, the box is mine?"

"Not exactly, I'm pretty sure we need all the fire power and allies we can get. If you earn it. Then you can have it." Abbie scrunched her face at the concoction he created but drank it half down anyway. "Mmh! It's stronger than I thought." She set the glass down firmly, clenching her jaw as she felt the familiar burn. "Anyway, Jenny will tell you where the archives are by the police station. Try to be there before noon."

"Wait, wait. You come here and wave your box in my face but tell me that I can't have it. I have to show up to the number one place I prefer to avoid, and be there by morning? The least you can do is finish these drinks I paid for." The thief hid a laugh in his voice.

Glancing down at her watch, it was only seven. She had a couple of hours before she had to drive Crane home. "Alright. Maybe this and another drink. _Maybe_. I'm not a very good conversationalist."

"_Maybe_ I can help you out. You want some more Vodka?"

She smiled thinking he was far more loose than Crane, "Let me finish this first." Getting comfortable in her seat, she took two large sips and let the strong liquor warm her throat and belly.

The blonde pointed to her with an inquisitive look. "So, your box seems to be in very good condition, wouldn't Pandora's box be full of cracks or chipped or somethin'? I mean it's centuries old. How do you even know it's the real thing?"

Abbie pat the item in her pocket. "Something like this? A fake wouldn't be so hard to dig up, Crane and I nearly got ourselves killed in the tomb where we found this baby. You'd think we get used to booby-traps. We tried destroying it when we found out what it was but nothing worked. Hesiod's description of Pandora's pithos was _arrektoisi_ or unbreakable."

"Oh? It's good to know you won't be giving me a wrecked box this time." His tone was bitter.

Caught unaware, Abbie looked up from her drink and straight at Nick. He thought to himself that perhaps, from the look on her face, she was going to start cursing at him. But instead she began to chuckle. "We both know nothing good would have come out of you getting that flute."

"Yea well, luckily I still got paid for it." Knocking back another shot, he drummed the table right after letting it run down his throat. "Who needs chasers?"

Abbie couldn't stifle her smirk as she watched his tan face turn red. Standing, he began clenching his fists making a 'whooh' noise.

"Everything under control?"

"Yea, I just think I need to get some water. And more shots."

Watching him prance off like a jock jacked up on 'roids, she laughed to herself and prepared to finish her glass. Already she was feeling a little silly herself.

The timer on her watch began to go off, flashing a soft blue light. Flicking her wrist to get a better view of the time, the remaining contents of her glass spilled on her black jeans. "Shit!" The unexpected splash of cold liquid was disagreeable to say the least.

Playing it as cool as possible, she didn't want any strange looks or anyone looking too long wondering why she had a wet spot near her crotch after drinking. Pushing away from the table she made quick short steps on her trip to the restroom. Her hands folded over her thighs made it a little more obvious.

The hurried movements caused the alcohol to hit her hard, the rush went straight to her head making her a little dizzy. As she reached for the door, she swung it open and stumbled in clumsily. The door slammed behind her causing Abbie and the person in front of the sink to look back.

"What are you doing in here?"

Abbie found Nick had been splashing cold water on his face and looked over his shoulder at her expectantly.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head, pointed at her jeans. "I got dizzy, the wine- it got all over me." she slurred. He pulled her from in front of the door by her arms and moved her near the mirror.

"Oh, dammit, I need to sit down," she whined, gripping his shirt as he placed her on the sink counter. She sat down, fanning herself. Nick couldn't help but stroke her hair, dumbfounded by this episode and, frankly, a little aroused as she was pawing at him and panting in his ear. Her mop of chocolate-brown hair splashed around her face, framing that adorable, sloppy grin.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" He expected to hear a story about a childhood pet or something similar that most drunk people talked about.

"My ex and I- we- I haven't seen anyone in a while and," she took a sharp, short breath. "You are so damn handsome," she said with admiration. "And what a body."  
He knew he was in good physical condition, but it had been a while since a beautiful woman had expressed that opinion.

"Do you need me to help you out," he tempted as he raised himself and practically towered above her. He was already enjoying this side of her immensely.

She looked away. She could barely breathe when she looked at him.

"Don't." he ordered sharply. Nick boldly dipped his fingers into her hair and dragged her head back as his mouth descended. Abbie felt simultaneously as if she were drowning and being saved, as his tongue plunged into her mouth and his lips caressed hers. The kiss was full of wanting, of desire and longing but also a bit of worship. He truly thought she was wonderful.

Nick broke the kiss with a thought and stepped back, his heart pounding. "Let's leave," he whispered, "and go back to my place." Abbie grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him back. "Why leave?" Abbie slid her fingers along his jaw and pulled his mouth to hers as she leaned up. Their tongues tangled together and apart. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to feel.

They both sucked gently at each other's lips as she pulled back slightly. Without breaking contact, he pressed her lips back against his to repeat the kiss again. And again. He finally released her mouth. "What do you want?" he whispered, now holding her hips as he gently rocked his pelvis against hers. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to help me out. Just a little."

Without a second thought he locked the door and quickly removed his shirt. She sat there practically drooling over his well-muscled chest and following the small patch of hair from his chest and down to the top of his pants, wondering what was hidden underneath the fabric. As curious as she was to see him naked, it wasn't enough for her to spend an entire hour in a restroom with him.

He pulled her from her thoughts as he began unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down to her ankles. The gentle scrape of the elastic down her legs soon after made her tremble. Abby watched him, her breathing deeper and her core aching for attention. She couldn't decide what she wanted more, to be pressed against him or kiss him again. Everything he did felt delicious. Meeting his eyes, all she could do was wait, hoping he would see her need and help her do something about it.

She reached out her hand to him and he responded right away, kneeling and pulling her legs over his shoulders. He pulled her toward his waiting mouth.

"Now, that's a pretty box." Abbie replied with a hand pressing against the back of his head. She spread her legs in anticipation and at the same time she felt his mouth surround her clit and suck her hard. Without any build up, the effect was immediate. A moan of astonishment escaped her mouth and she spread her legs wider. She held on to his shoulders, trying to keep herself up as he continued to lick his way down to her warm opening.

He examined the way each movement he made caused her to react and was sure to repeat the things that made her squirm.

Down below, he could feel his knees pressing into the hard floor and ignored the minor irritation, working his tongue into her folds very slowly so that she didn't get too excited, too quickly. Her shapely legs were over his shoulders, so she was utterly relaxed, completely the opposite to him.

She could feel his strong arms holding her securely, massaging her buttocks as he plunged his tongue deep inside her pussy and mimicked the way another part of him would feel inside of her. "Finish me," she said with a voice that was hoarser than she had expected. She didn't care.

"Not yet," he murmured against her clit and his lip movements felt like a trigger command that raised her pulse even higher. She cursed loudly.

"Now, now. "

She could almost hear the laughter in his voice. He was enjoying this. She would make him suffer as well, she vowed.

Burying his face between her legs and feverishly lapping at her sopping core. He was a buzzed man possessed, hungrily sucking at her engorged lips and sloppily eating her with abandon.

"Oh my god," Abbie gasped.

He seemed to take that in the best sense and continued to suck her clit before slowly bending her hips a little toward him until he pushed his tongue inside of her pussy. She screamed in excitement and held on to his head and he pulled back and pushed inside of her again. She felt a deep need rise from her inner self and started to whimper every time he pushed inside, bringing her nearer and nearer to the point where she would collapse into a pool of warmth.

She took a deep breath as she clasped her inner muscles, trying to make the friction she needed to plunge over. At the same time, he moved up to her clit and sucked her hard, making it impossible to withstand any longer. She held him tightly as she felt her body convulse in a series of earthquakes, making her entire body envelope itself in the orgasm that was taking command over her.

Abbie managed to catch her breath by the time she came down from her high. Wiping his mouth, he looked at his work proudly. "I bet you thought I lacked finesse."

Sobering, Abbie shook her head. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But...?"

"If they did they're just envious." he smiled smugly.

"That's not funny. I've never screamed before."

"Good. That means I'm doing something right." He leaned forward and kissed her stomach.

"You're a fucking animal," she breathed, running her trembling fingers through his hair. He laughed and pulled her close, burying his face in her chest. "Now let's go, before I take you standing against the wall," he said hoarsely, before being pushed away by the small lieutenant.

"As fun as that sounds, I have to go back to the archives. Like, now." Abbie hopped off the counter and pulled her underwear and pants up at once. "I can never leave Crane alone long with that new sheriff around."

"You're kidding. C'mon, don't be like that."

"I'll see you tomorrow Hawley. Don't be late or you won't be seeing this box again." With that she casually exited the restroom leaving behind an extremely frustrated mercenary.

* * *

You did the man wrong Abbie. Did him wrong.


End file.
